1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flat panel autostereoscopic displays and optical means for achieving high brightness of the images and high brightness-to-input-power ratio of the displays.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos.4,717,949, 4,829,365, 5,036,385 and 5,040,878 disclose autostereoscopic display devices with an array of thin, vertical, parallel, equidistant, light emitting lines behind a flat, transmissive, electronically controlled display panel, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), to generate for an observer a perception of three-dimensional images. These patents describe various means for generating an array of thin light lines as the means for creating stereoscopic images, but, they all share the disadvantage of a relatively low image brightness. Color LCDs have a very low light transmission, and thus, a relatively low ratio of brightness-to-input-power. High brightness, compact, power-efficient stereoscopic displays are important in many applications where images are to be observed in an environment with high levels of ambient light, such as in aircraft cockpits or outdoors.
It is therefore an object of this invention is to provide a high brightness autostereoscopic display by directing most of the illuminating light toward the eyes of the observer.
A further object of this invention object of this invention is to provide a high brightness autostereoscopic display having a high brightness-to-input-power ratio.
An additional object of this invention is to provide an autostereoscopic display which includes means of tracking the position of more than one observer's head, such that each of the observers can view autostereoscopic three-dimensional (3D) images without head position restrictions.
Another object of this invention is to provide a compact high brightness autostereoscopic display.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a high brightness autostereoscopic display utilizing an incandescent light source or sources.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a high brightness autostereoscopic display utilizing a stroboscopic plasma arc discharge source or sources.
Still an additional object of this invention is to provide a high brightness autostereoscopic display which includes a means for tracking the position of the head of the observer such that limitations regarding the position of the head (in which stereoscopic images can be perceived) are substantially removed.
Yet still another object of this invention is to provide a high brightness autostereoscopic display which generates full resolution images.
A further object of this invention is to provide a high brightness autostereoscopic display with a high brightness-to-input-power ratio, which permits the observer to "look around" the objects or a scene displayed in the image so as to see the contents from a natural perspective.
These and other objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following specification and claims.